More Than A Friend
by ellinnelli
Summary: Rin Kagami and Len Kagamine are ChildHood friends and Best Friends, they got separated at the age of 11 when Len moved out, when Len came back after 5 years, they both have feelings for each other, will they have a successful relationship or they wont?
1. Beginning

Hi~! This is my very First Fanfic.. hope you like it~! Also leave a review if I should still continue the story.. or I should just delete it~!

Disclamer: I Do Not Own Vocaloid~!

~denillemillen228

Rin's POV

Beep-Beep-Beep

'Darn you stupid alarm clock *yawn* oh.. uh.. h-hi! I'm Rin Kagami, I'm 16 years old, and I'm studying at "Crypton-Vocaloids High School", I'm a Junior High and It's the first day of school.. Well I'm an honor student and I have plenty of Friends. I can tell you who are my friends since you are here.. okay, my first and bestest friend is Len Kagamine, no one can ever replace his place in my heart even though his faraway..

But.. I think I really LIKE Him..

And the problem is.. what if.. what if he doesn't remember me..cuz' its been 5 years since he left..and if he doesn't remember me that would hurt, definitely hurt..

Anyways even though he left I still had friends..like Miku Hastune .. Miku is really nice and pretty, she's popular at our school but still were really close like sisterly way.. She's an honor student but I'm still greater than her..Then Luka Megurine even though she's a Senior we guys are really close.. Luka is a very protective woman like a mother she's also a calm, nice, and pretty..(but I'm cute! XD) Anywho next is Meiko, Meiko Sakine she's a drunken Senior, she likes sake, and has the biggest bust with all of us but she's also a Senior Like Luka, they get along pretty well.. Then there's Neru Akita, Neru likes cellphones and doesn't stop texting if nothing interests her.. And last but not least Teto Kasane my partner in cuteness but I'm more cuter than her~!.. I Rin, does not only have girl-friends but I also have boy-friends like Kaito Shion he's dating Miku (oh.. yeah remember this between all of us friends.. I'm the only one single..) also with Gakupo Kamui he's dating Luka, Meiko's with Kiyoteru Hiyama that is also my friend.. Mikuo Zatsune he's dating Neru Akita and she gives at least half of her attention to Mikuo .. then last but not least is Ted, Ted and Teto are not siblings but they do have the same surnames and looks.. no, they are not in a incestuous relationship, like I've said earlier they are not RELATED~! Okay..oh yeah there's another New neighbor they told me it's a "boy" and they are going to move in, at Len's house.. also they said today there will be another "new student" and he/she is a Junior High hope to see "them" soon.. (if the mover and the new student are different persons I just used them.. XD) ..'

'Anyways.. what was I supposed to do?' I looked at my clock and found out that it was 6:45 in the morning and since it's Monday I have to go to school, do the same routine every morning, I jump out of bed and start heading towards the bathroom, I looked into the mirror 'I look like a mess but that's going to change', I took a 15 min. shower and head towards my bedroom to my closet searched for my uniform which is a plain white T-shirt with a Vest (also Dark Gray) and A big Black Ribbon and A skirt that is Colored as Dark Gray.. putting on my Uniform and wearing my usual signature White Bow, Four bobbin pins on my hair and I also wear my Treble Clef Necklace that Len gave me since we were five and I gave him a Bass Clef one that is also a Necklace..

I look again in the mirror 'Perfect, now to go downstairs and eat breakfast', I went downstairs to see my Mom (Lily Kagami) preparing breakfast and Dad (Rinto Kagami) reading something on the newspaper.. I greeted my Mom and Dad "G'd Morning~!" and ate very fast because I know Miku would be waiting for me again outside, I took my bento placed it inside my bag, put it in my shoulder, kissed mom and dad and said "g'd bye, gotta go Miku is waiting" as usual, and there she is Miku waitin' for me outside our gate.. "hi Miku~! Good Morning~!" I greeted "Morning Bunny-chan~!" she answered ( I like being called bunny-chan I appreciate it since I too noticed that I really look like a bunny because of my White Bow, but don't get me wrong I hate being called with other strange nicknames except for Bunny-Chan ~! Okay~!) " Ne, Rin? Do you know who are the movers?" she asked suddenly.. "Sorry, Miku-nee, I don't know but I hope that we get along, teehee~!" I answered while giggling. And then I saw the movers are already there but they're still unpacking, and there's this blonde boy his hair tied up in a high ponytail and has cerulean eyes, he's wearing our boy's school uniform.. hmm.. he reminds me so much of Len.. maybe its-no maybe not but still he could be the new student, he looks like a Junior High..and he's already heading towards school..so I decided to just talk to Miku and Head towards school.. "come on, Miku, let's go to school since its 1st day don't wanna be late~!" I told her proceeding to walk towards school…


	2. love, love, love

**Hi~! Again… Well this is the new chapter of More Than A Friend I hope that you would like it… I did my best on doing it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids…**

**~denillemillen228**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

…*Packing*…

Oh! Hi there the name's Len Kagamine, just call me Len! 16 years old and packing… …why am I packing you say?...

Well we are going back from where we supposed to live, back when I was a child, when I still play with my bestest friend…

My best friend - Rin Kagami…

…I LIKE her…

Anywho… it's 11:45 pm here and I'm still packing, Mom (Lola Kagamine) said we'll arrive there first thing in the morning so she told me to pack tonight, as in RIGHT now…

* * *

><p>I'm excited… 'cuz I'm going back to the place I grew up… and maybe, just maybe, my childhood friend (Rin) still lives in the same house… 'cuz that would be awesome to meet her again…<p>

I hope so…

I miss her so much…

* * *

><p>Well… at least I had some nice friends here, that cheered me up at least a little, when we moved here…<p>

But it's time to leave again… *sigh*

Well… at least, maybe, I could still meet again my best friend, right?

*sigh*…

Whatever… I'll just see what's gonna happen… by the time we got there…

Well… see ya~!

~Len Kagamine

* * *

><p><strong>Main POV<strong>

Len and his parents finished packing at 12:15 am in the midnight…

Len got on the car wonderin' if he could still have a chance on meeting her…he plug on his earphones to his ear and listened to music…

* * *

><p>~TIME SKIP~<p>

~6:13 am~

Len's mom is trying to wake Len up…for he could have a chance in attending the first day of school…

"Len, if you don't wake up… you'll be late for school… now get your school stuff at the back of the truck and get ready… your father and me will do the unpacking just go to school, 'k?" Len's mom said…

"Do I really have to go, we just moved in, and you enrolled me to a school without notifying me… jeez…" Len said complaining…

"Stop complaining, or I'll pour a bucket of water on your face~! And your school is just the same school when you were in middle school, I know you know that school, so ready your face and your things and go to SCHOOL~!" *insert scary mom here* O.o

Len got up, and hurriedly went at the back of the truck, he got his uniform and other materials, went to the bathroom, tested if the water is running, and it is…he took a shower, wear the school uniform, didn't even bother eating breakfast just sayin' "good bye mom and dad~!" and went to school…

But he didn't know that Rin was watching him, walk to school…

"What a nice kid, right Lola? Were so lucky to have him~!" Len's father said…

"Yup, so how 'bout let's visit Lily and Rinto? They just live beside our house…" Len's mom said…"Sure…" he agreed and they went to Rin's house visiting the Kagamis'…

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

By the time I got to the school gate all I heard was "Kyaah~! He's so hot" and some others things like that, well I'm not interested in girls, all I want is Rin, anyways moving on, "Where is that councilor's office?" I asked loudly, good thing I found it already…

*knock, knock, knock*

I went inside and said… "excuse me, ma'am, I'm Len Kagamine and I'm here for my schedule…"walking towards the guidance councilor… "oh… yes, of course, but first let me call your guide, **MS. **_**RIN KAGAMI**_** PLEASE GO TO THE COUNCILOR'S OFFICE, THANK YOU~!, **please wait here for her and I'll be just getting your schedule…" the councilor said… wait…

Rin Kagami… is that my best friend's name? is it true thatshe will be the one who will guide me~!** Or its just another girl who's name is like her's…** *sigh*

"Mr. Kagamine, your guide, has the same schedule like yours, here, and if you don't mind just stick with her for a while since you two has the same schedule…"Councilor said…

The door opened revealing a girl with blond hair w/ cerulean eyes, a big white bow, and has a treble clef necklace (the same like mine but its bass clef) … "Ms. Yowane what is it?" she asked.

That's Rin~! "RIN~!"

I exclaimed happily…

She answered "LEN~?"

Then I ran towards her … and hugged her tightly…

* * *

><p><strong>END OF STORY~!<strong>

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey~!**

**New chappie~!**

**I would like to thank Chibis of evil .. for reviewing~!**

****Disclaimer:** ... nope... i dont..  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

As soon as we got to school, me and Miku went to our classroom, I arranged my things as soon as possible then I sat down on my chair…

And then…

"**MS. RIN KAGAMI, PLEASE GO TO THE COUNCILOR'S OFFICE, THANK YOU" **Ms. Yowane said. I wonder what she needs… hmmm…

So I did as she said, I went to the councilor's office as soon as possible, I went to the first floor of our building, walk down the hall to the left, I knocked before I entered and said…

"Ms. Yowane what is it?"

I looked around for a minute as I got inside but I stopped when I saw a boy with blond hair that is tied into a small high ponytail at the back of his head and those familiar cerulean eyes…

Is t-that L-Len?

Then he shouted… "RIN~!"

I was shocked "LEN~?"

Without knowing it, I'm on the floor with Len hugging me tightly, I can't believe it~! It's Len, My Childhood, bestfriend~! KYAAH~! I can't help it but blush furiously, I am here on the councilor's office, on the floor hugging Len…

"Len you don't know how much I missed you~! I'm so happy you came back~!" I told him still hugging… "Yeah me too… Rin I miss you so much~!" he said hugging me more tightly… we remained hugging but Ms. Yowane came back and interrupted us…

"Ahem… All students are not allowed to hug nor kiss in my office, now you two must stop that, whatever you two are doing, you guys must proceed to class or you guys will be late… Ms. Kagami I am assigning you to guide Len for the day for he will not be lost…" Ms. Yowane told us, kind of teasingly?

We stopped hugging as soon as she finished her sentence, me and Len blushed scarlet… then I blurted "We weren't doing anything, we were just hugging because I haven't seen him for the past few years!" then I covered my mouth with my hand… never thought I could spill something like that because I was mad!

Len was just silent… I stood up, he followed, he said "thanks" to Ms. Yowane then we proceeded walking towards our classroom…

I was trying to start a conversation but I'm so nervous to talk to him, I mean I like him! And it's kinda awkward for me… huh… oh well here goes nothing…

"so… uhm… Len… I'm glad you're back, I m-mean its been so long right? A-and were both in the same school, same schedule, you know were going back the w-way were supposed to be, h-having each other! Right?" what the 'having each other again' I'm so dumb, that was so… cheesy! And I'm stuttering… then he answered a simple " yeah…"

Things are not the way it's supposed to be… so how am I going to be that close to him, now that me feelings are different… stupid brain, stupid heart, making me fall for my own bestfriend~!

We were getting close to our classroom… and the atmosphere is awkward… if I could just spill out 'Len I like you so much~!' but NO… its not that easy, 'cuz what if he doesn't like me, that would hurt… ugh…

What am I thinking… I should stop this… focus, focus, FOCUS!

* * *

><p>Main POV<p>

The two blonds are in front of the door of their classroom, the bell ringing signaling it's time to start class, Rin giving Len a simple goodluck and then entered their classroom… Rin told to their Teacher (Dell) about the new student, their teacher nodded, and told them to sit down…

"Good Morning class, please all be seated and please give a warm welcome to Len Kagamine, our new student for the year~!" Dell announced…

"Hi! The name's Len Kagamine, 16 yrs. Old, nice to meet you all~!" Len said…whispers and giggles were heard from the classroom, mostly from girls except Rin and Miku…

"Okay Len please be seated next to Kagami-san, Rin please raise you hand" Dell told him as he made his way, next to Rin's chair…

Rin who just raise her hand and watched Len walked towards her, who was smiling warmly at her… her cheeks turned into a light shade of pink, because of the charming smile Len gave him…

"Okay, before we start, I shall announce a very important announcement, (A/N: LOL~!) first of all I would like to congratulate all of you because our school is voted as one of the greatest school in Tokyo, Japan!" everybody clapped their hands…

"Now for the exciting announcement, our school will be helding a … 'STUDENT'S NIGHT BALL' for all Junior and Senior High students! On Saturday night! This week!" everybody cheered except for Rin, Len, And Miku who was freakingly Shocked!

"Now everyone must participate unless they have a big excuse for not being there and you guys must have partners!" Dell said.

…

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

OMYGOD~! KYAAH~!

A ball, a ball! I don't know what to do! Will Len ask me? If this is a chance for confessing! Hell yeah! I'll confess and'll look pretty for him!...

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

..Seriously?

..First week of school and a ball?

..Really?

Will Rin accept it if I would ask her? I'll try later… anyways.. wait, what if I could use this chance on confessing?.. hm… maybe … I could~!

Yesh!

* * *

><p>Miku's POV<p>

WOW~! A ball ?

I never thought our school will held a ball… wait why is Rin so excited, oh-oh, wait, don't tell me, oh God, It's this Len guy, maybe he's the one Rin always mentions, yeah maybe that's it…

Hm… I wonder if Mikuo will ask me?

Kyaah! that'll be too good~!

* * *

><p>Main POV<p>

Everybody is excited for the night and didn't even stop whispering in classes about it…

Will Rin and Len confess to each other?

Maybe yes, maybe no…

Whatever just stay tuned~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chappie done~!<strong>

**DeMi228 out~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey~!**

**New chappie~!**

****Disclaimer:** nope dont own anything but my plot!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

*Time Skip (Lunch)*

Hooray! At last Math was torturing me… I went outside to wait for Len… speak of the devil here he comes…

"Yo! Len! Ready for lunch?"

"yeah!"

"then follow me, to the cafeteria, I'll introduce you to my friends, so you wont be a loner!" I said, half joking, half excited…

* * *

><p>In the Cafeteria…<p>

Miku was already there same with my friends, Teto, Neru, Mikuo, Kaito, and Ted… I waved to them and Miku waved back… we walk towards them…

"hiya! Guys! Meet Len, Len this is the gang! You probably know Miku already, so the girl with the curly hair is Teto, the one who has a cellphone is Neru, Mikuo is the guy with teal hair, okay before you ask, no Mikuo is not related to Miku, got that?"

Len nodded.

"Good. Now the guy with blue hair and has ice cream is Kaito, and the guy who has glasses and is a red headed is Ted!" I explained phew I have plenty of friends and I haven't introduced him to the others who are seniors. Ah! Crap!

"So now that you guys know each other! Let's eat Lunch!" I announced.

...

Me and Len sat down next to each other and began eating, soon before the bell rang we already finished eating… I lead Len to our next classroom but before that…

"Len I need to get my books from my locker, you coming?" I asked. "Yeah, my locker's number is 1227 its on the second floor…" he replied… "Really! Cool! Mine's 1226, man can this day get anymore cooler!" he just chuckled and patted my head. Then we proceeded getting our books. After that we went to or next classroom.

I sat down on my chair then the school bell rang. Wow great timing, Len haven't got in since he'll introduce himself again for the third time. First on Math, then on Science, and now for L.A class… I feel bad for him, but it happened to me too!

Teacher Sweet Anne came in, " Class! Please take your seats because weare having a new student today! Please enter Kagamine-san" sensei announced. Soon he came and introduced and as usual since our surname is almost the same he sat down next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Boring Classes! So Time Skip)**

Soon school ended, and I can't be with my friends today, but I'll be guiding Len all over the school! Awesome! Alone time… with Len only… I waited for him again outside are classroom as soon as the bell rang signaling its time to go home… 'I wonder if Len likes me too, will he ask me to the ball? *sigh* I mean he doesn't know anyone else except me and my friends right? Did he like someone from my friends? Oh no! maybe its Neru o-' I snapped out of my trance when someone was waving their hand in front of my face…

"-in? Rin? Hello?" I recognized it was Len's voice, how embarrassing I dozed off while waiting for him… "Sorry Len, I was kinda thinking about something… so anyways, let's go? Wanna start the tour around school or do you want it tomorrow?" I asked.

"Uhm… sure! Let's do it today! Where should we start?" he asked…

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV (WARNING! A LOT OF TALKING HERE!)<strong>

Today is one of the greatest of my life! Because I met Rin again and the greatest thing is I go to the same school with her! Then we have the same schedule! Our lockers are just right beside each other! Hah! How great is my life? Anyways, me and Rin will be touring around the school, she is waiting for me outside our classroom cuz' I'm still packing… I wonder if I could use this chance to as her to the ball? Hmm…

I saw Rin staring into space, she looks so cute! I wanna eat her! Nevermind I should snap her back to reality!

I waved my hand infront of her face while saying "Rin? Rin? Rin? Rin? Hello?" finally she she stopped dozing off, blushed and then apologized at the same time asked **(A/N: Wow! That's a lot** **of work at once)** "Sorry Len, I was kinda thinking about something… so anyways, let's go? Wanna start the tour around school or do you want it tomorrow?" she asked, of course, not wanting this opportunity to waste, I'll go tour with her right now…

"Uhm… sure! Let's do it today! Where should we start?" I asked…

"Okay! Let's begin first by going to the first floor and starting at the Principal's Office!" she said cheerfully… we walked towards the stairs and went to the Principal's Office…

"So this is the Principal's Office! On the left is the Faculty room for the Teachers and beside it is the Councilor's Office, on the right side of the Principal's Office are some classrooms for the lower sections of Juniors, your lucky because you're in the highest section of our grade, and remember this school building are for Juniors and Seniors only also this building has no Canteens, Libraries, and Gym that's why we went to the other building earlier when it was lunch time, remember? Now the other two buildings are for the Middle Schoolers and Kindergartens and for other rooms like Gym, Library, Canteen, etc." Wow so many rooms!

"O-okay…" is the only thing I could say…

"Good! Now let's proceed to the third building, let's skip the first building since its just for the Middle Schoolers and Kindergartens,*walks towards the field* so this is the field! Here you can play any sports,

*walks towards the 3rd building, 2nd floor, turns to the last room on the right*

this is the Music Room also on the last room on the left, there are only two music room since most of the students practices on the Function Hall or on the Gym, the Function Hall is on the highest floor of this building, this is the tallest building the school has, and this building has no rooftop, only the 1st and 2nd, mostly I sneak there and no one knows, not even my friends, so don't tell, K'?

*I nodded*

let's proceed the room on the left side of the music room is some senior classrooms, I don't care! Come on let's go to the 1st floor, nothing is interesting here only the music rooms 'cuz sometimes I hang out there,

*We walked towards the stairs and turned on the last room to the left*

this is Gym next to it is the shower & locker room for boys, I now you already know this cuz' you already went there earlier but this is part of the tour, okay, so for the girl's shower & locker room its on the third room to the right, I don't think you need to know that because I know you're not a pervert,

*walks toward the 4th room on the left*

Len this is the cafeteria or canteen, there are also 2 canteen on the 3rd floor, don't ask how the hell we got canteens on the 3rd floor because I don't know, okay?

*walks towards on the 6th room on the right*

Now this is the other Gym, we have to Gyms because this school is the really, I mean literally BIG! Okay, Len I know that we don't need to go on the 3rd, 4th, and 5th floor of these building because on the 3rd floor the only thing that you need to know is that there are two canteens there, then on the 4th there is nothing except senior classrooms, on the 5th it's the Function Hall, Okay , That's IT! GOD that was super exhausting, hope you know now some of the rooms you need to know, NOW since the tour only too 30 minutes, its still early let's go home!"

OHMYGOD! I haven't got a chance to ask her! Because of that super long sentences for the tour I should ask her, NOW!

* * *

><p>"Len? You coming? Come on!" she said, I didn't respond but just hold her wrist and stopped her from walking… were still on the 3rd building and there are plenty of students here so I walked towards some tree on the field while dragging her with me, she didn't squirm or tried to make me let go of her wrist but she just followed…<p>

I let her go and faced her, here goes nothing!

"Rin, Will you go to the dance (ball) with me?" I asked…

She just stood there shocked her beautiful cerulean eyes wide and her hair glowing because some of the sun rays, I blushed, she's so pretty, even on the inside…

"…"

Then suddenly…

"YES!" she said finally! And then hug me on the neck tightly!

"I'm glad you accepted! I'm so happy!" I said I was blushing really hard because of Rin hugging me like this!

Finally she let go… "Come on, I'll walk you home!" I told her…

* * *

><p>My house wasn't very far from school maybe 5 blocks from our house… in fact it was just near lucky me!... so here I am walking her home… then we stopped in front of our house?...<p>

"Rin? Why did we stop on my house?" I asked

She looked at me, shocked? Then she pointed at my house…

"This is your house? You were the mover? My house is just right beside yours!" she stated… she still lives here! GEEZ! Is this FATE? Well I have to thank someone or something who did this because I feel like the luckiest and happiest guy ever! The girl I like, my childhood friend, my bestfriend, lives right beside my house, goes to the same school, has the same schedule, and last but not least my date to the ball! How cool is that! THANKYOUGOD! **(A/N: LUCKY BASTARD!)**

"Well at least we're not far from each other! Well see you tomorrow! Rin!" I said and waved goodbye…

"BYE! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE BACK!" those were her final words when I entered my house…

What do you now lucky me!

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be too excited Len there are going to be obstacles between your relationship with Rin ! MUHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**~DeMi228 out!**


	5. Shopping!

**I'm So So Sorry ! **

**I'm freaking super late in update!**

**Disclaimer: wahaha! only my plot!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V (Time Skip: Friday night)<strong>

Here I am laying on my bed… today and the rest of the days that have passed were extremely great! I spent most of my time with Rin and her friends… we got along pretty well… mostly with the boys…

They told me plenty of stuffs about Rin when they first meet her, they also told me that in their group Rin is the only one single…LAWL! I almost burst out laughing…haha… I got along pretty well with Mikuo, Ted, and Kaito, Gakupo and Kiyoteru are weird!

So anyways nothing much happened but tomorrow will be a great day… I cant wait for the ball… I'll stole Rin's first kiss then I'll ask her to be my girlfriend then WHALLA! She's mine!... muhaha- oh look at the time! Its 10:52 pm… I need to sleep bu-bye!

**(A/N: Len has a pretty wide imagination..-.-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

Beep-Beep-Beep-Be- 11:17 am

Shut UP! *yawn*

"Why the freaking hell did I turn on my ala-! Wait-Holy Crap! Miku's gonna kill me!" I ran towards my closet, I picked something simple, a Yellow T-Shirt with Blue stripes, and White Short Shorts with knee length white socks then orange Snickers and ran towards the bathroom, I brush my teeth, rinse my face a little bit, and started to change clothes, I fix my hair then started heading towards kitchen…

"Rin! Your friends are here!" mom said… I ran towards the living room to see an impatient Miku, a giggling Teto, and a texting Neru… "Where have you been? We have been waiting outside the café for 10 minutes!" Miku said angrily. "Gomen Miku, I'm really really sorry! Now can we please go now?" I said… "Fine.." she finally said…

* * *

><p>*Yawn* its Saturday morning… and I've been thinking all night, what will I wear?...<p>

So here we are in the mall! I'm so excited… so we've been exactly in five frickin stores! And I cant still find a fricking dress, I want something at least a simple one! All of my friends have one already and I'm the one who doesn't have one yet…

Miku bought something cute! Chiffon mini dress has a semi-sweetheart neckline with rosette appliques at the one-shoulder strap. While Neru bought something that suits her… a Sweetheart Neck Champagne Cocktail Dress…and Teto a perfect outfit for her and her boyfriend will like…Short Pink Bubble Cocktail Dress.

And then while we were walking, something caught my eye! Kyaah! Its perfect, it maybe simple but its cute! An A-Line One Shoulder Short Chiffon Prom / Cocktail Dress… I jumped and told Miku to come with me and buy that cute Dress! …

We bought my new Ball Gown or whatever now for some shoes…

We went to the 2nd floor of the mall… on the first store, OMGOSH! There's this fancy shoes that I think will perfectly fit with my dress… it's a Turquoise-Blue Satin Prom Shoes that is on sale! It has a big ribbon on the front and its kinda pretty high heeled or whatever but I'll buy it! I drag my friends inside the store, there they found their own shoes for Miku it's a Green Fanciful leather high heel sandals, for Teto it's like mine but its pink, and Neru it's a Pleated satin peep-toe platform sandal with rhinestone t-strap and stylish double ankle straps. Then after that we went to a café where we didn't expect something to happen…

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

OMYGOSH! "Kaito-kun! What are you guys dong here?"I asked him… "Oh… Mi-Chan we guys just bought our tuxedos… so how was your day here?" he said… "It was Great then you guys showed up it is AWESOME!" I giggled!...

* * *

><p><strong>Teto's P.O.V<strong>

"Teddy…!" I hugged him tightly… "Teto… stop calling me that you know that's embarrassing…" he said, "aww… but I like calling you that!" I whined, "okay, okay, so how was shopping?" he asked, "it was wonderful! So what brings you guys here? Why are you carrying a shopping bag? What's inside? Are-" I asked rapidly… "hush Teto, its mine it's a tux don't worry, I wont replace you with anyone…" he said softly, "eh, I didn't say anything about you replacing me!" I said… then Ted sweatdropped…

* * *

><p><strong>Neru's P.O.V<strong>

"Hi! Kuo-Kun, so what happened?" I asked turning off my cellphone and then walking towards him and then I kissed him… "hm… nothing much we just bought tuxedos and all so we came here for a stop then we're going to head back home…" he said … "OH… okay" then I returned texting…

* * *

><p><strong>Main P.O.V<strong>

Everybody was done with their lovey-dovey, except for the two blonds…

"So hey! L-len! What d-did you guys bought?" Rin asked, "Uh.. yeah some tuxedos I inv-vited them, cuz you know I don't have a tuxedo, and turns out to be they don't have too, so yeah, we went to the mall…" Len answered. They were both crimson-blushing… they were both shy with each other and still haven't notice that their friends are watching them, even Neru stopped texting…but Miku ended the part.

"Ahem! Okay since you guys are done talking and doing your lovey-dovey part we may now tae a seat and drink, shall we?" she said…They nodded. The 8 of them took the longest table in the café and ordered: Kaito ordered ice cream, Miku ordered cappuccino, and Ted and Teto ordered bread with strawberry shake, Neru ordered Tropical Fruit shake, Mikuo ordered coffee crumble, then Rin with Orange shake and Len with A banana shake one…

Soon they finished and ready for separating each other, it was 3:00pm so the boys walked home the girls even Len…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

Holy crap! Calm down… breath whooo… stupid Miku! But who can blame her, she's right I live next to Len so there's no point of leaving without Len… *Sigh* so here we are getting nearer and nearer to our house… oh look I spot it…

We really didn't talk about much… I was busy blushing the whole time… I stopped n the middle of my house and Len's house…

"Hey L-len! I h-had s-so Much f-f-fun today… even though we just met at the café in the mall, but still it was fun, so anyways… uh… thanks for walking me home… I'll see you at the Ball tonigt?" I asked. "Yeah!" he answered we were blushing… okay I can do this…

When Len was heading towards his house I grabbed his wrist and pulled him, I tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek, then I ran into my house leaving a shocked Len behind…

Oh no! how will I face him at the ball..? uhh… stupid!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm not good at describing so here!<strong>

**hope you like it!  
><strong>


	6. The Ball!

**I'm so so Sorry! **

**I'm freaking super-duper late in updating! So yeah new chapter! The Ball!**

**Disclaimer: i wish!... but i cant, wont and never will!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V <strong>

OMGosh! I can do this, breathe, whoo, so okay… its 4 pm and I'm waiting for Miku, Teto, and Neru to come… they promised me they would come and allow us will help each other dress…

So anyways… mom and dad are away again, for their business trip, and me in our house waiting for my friends to come… I hear a car parking in front of my house…

*ding dong* FINALLY!

I walked towards the door to see my giggling friends with their stuffs and makeover things-thingy "Finally you guys showed up! I am so frickin' nervous and SCARED about this stupid celebration! Guys help m-" I said superbly freaking out! "Say no more Rin-chan we'll help you! That's why we came! We will help you in making you gorgeous for Len can snap his head and ask you out already!" Miku said with hearts and shining stars behind her…

"Okay! Let's get going we will first fix Rin, ball starts at 7 pm so by 6:30 we should be done, *clap clap* girls, move move move!" Teto said "Oh! I love you guys!" I said… "We know!" Neru answered, finally shutting her phone…

They pulled a chair and pushed me to it so I can sit down, good thing I already took a shower before they came… Miku pulled some make up like blush on, lip gloss, mascara, eye shadow, and things for hair curling… geez I'm such an expert with these things…

Miku observed my face, and told me to rinse my face a bit, so I did as she told, I came back, and according to Miku she will let Teto and Neru to fix themselves and she'll be the one who will take care of me… I asked her if she's sure but then again this is Miku we're talking about… she walked around me examining though it's a little bit creepy.

"Rin! Go to your room, get dressed and and also put on your sandals and get back here I'll fix your makeup, Go!" Miku ordered… geez Miku can really, I mean really be bossy sometimes… I walked towards my room, opened my cabinet, took out my sandals and dress, I wear it, and then went downstairs looking presentable enough for Miku, Miku circled around me again… "Good! Sit down Rin!" she ordered.

Miku took my ribbon away! Hey! And then my hair pins, and then she put something else on my hair it was on of my favorite hair clips 2 Pearl and Crystal Hair Pins, and then she took out my treble necklace, and let me wear it, she put on my make up and curled my hair a little bit then she put something on it so the curl wont go back straight again, and finally after that 15 minutes makeover with Miku she lead me into the mirror.

"Close Your Eyes, and be surprised…" Miku said. She took off those for curly things and let me open my eyes… what I saw on the mirror was not Rin but another girl, I don't know how to thank Miku but I guess appreciating it will be the best that I can do, but I'm still shocked Miku did change me alright… hehe…

"So how do you like it?" she asked.

"Miku, I Love it so much, I don't know how to thank you!" I said…

"Being a great friend is enough Rin so no need to worry…" she smiled at me then I remembered "Miku you're not yet dressed! We only have 45 minutes left!" I panicked! "Relax Rin, I'll be fine just stay here and tell the guys wait for me 'kay?" she said… "Yeah" I answered shortly…

* * *

><p>I sat down at the couch for a few minutes and there came two pretty girls, they look lovely on their dresses, Neru still tied her hair on the side but its braided, Teto took off her pigtails and let her curly hair down but the curls are not big they were on right sizes… "Wow!" I said, "Tell that to yourself Rin, you look so beautiful!" Teto said. Tonight is different and I know it will be. Well its because my friends looks different, they act different, I look different, so yeah tonight will be different.<p>

* * *

><p>We all sat down on the sofa for 30 minutes, Miku came down looking absolutely gorgeous, her hair down and some of it braided, but I wonder how did she manage to fix herself in 30 minutes? Nah! Who knows, Miku is Miku she has her own magical touch!<p>

"Shall we go girls!" Miku asked. We nodded, we head out of my house, I locked the door and headed towards Miku's Mom's car, Miku has her driver's license, so she drove us to school, Miku drove slowly for us though we still panicked, I mean come on first week of school and there's a stupid celebration for students and it's a fricking ball? GEEZ!

* * *

><p>Soon enough after a few minutes our school was in sight, Miku went straight ahead to the parking lot, we got out of the car, there weren't many vehicles, and there aren't students around here so the coast is clear! Me and the girls are really nervous, we walked in front of the school, went to 3rd building and on the 5th floor the function hall.<p>

The building is really scary there are no students outside…. So as we entered many students were looking at us, some where whispering, asking who are we, Huh! Miku's magical touch is effecting!

We walked further in the crowd there we spotted the 4 seniors- Meiko, Luka, Kiyoteru, and Gakupo. We chatted a bit because we're on the Senior student part most of the Junior highs are on the other side, so me and my friends spread out to look for the guys.

The music which is slow music started, many boys crowded me even seniors but I rejected all of their invitations to ask me to dance with them…. I'm still looking for Len, I keep turning and turning my head while tip toeing then I felt a tap on my shoulder…

"May I have this dance?"

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I am not that kind of a romantic guy but I'm doing this for the girl I love… WOW! That sounded so… corny!

Anyways I've arrived at the celebration half an hour ago, and its already 6:56 pm, an still I cant find Rin, do really girls prepare that long? **(A/N: HEY! Maybe not all girls!) ***sigh*… Rin where are you?

Then suddenly the noise coming from the students stopped as 4 girls enter. A girl with blond hair is leading the way, i-is that R-Rin? Holy Mother! I feel warmth spreading through my face… I was going to approach her when…

The slow music started many guys approached Rin so I took the opportunity to see if she'll dance at least one of them, but if she will damn it's a slow dance there's no way I can let this guys have her!

So slowly those boys were all turned down, and I took the opportunity to ask. I walked towards her, tapped her shoulder and asked…

"May I have this dance?" I asked. She turned around and stared at me shocked she blushed crimson-red, Rin she looks so amazing and, and, she's wearing the treble clef necklace the same thing I'm wearing except it's a bass one! Soon she snapped out of her trance and gladly accepted, she smiled and said… "Yes."

I took her hand and lead her to the center of the crowd, half of the music was done… so I cherished this time to look at her and danced slowly. She was the first one who broke the silence.

"Len… I'm sorry about what I did earlier…" she said showing a sad smile. What is she talking about? Oh! Oh yeah! T-the K-kiss… "Hey… its okay, I liked it!" I answered, then it was my turn to blush. She smiled with a pink colored cheeks, while we were dancing we noticed the other students giving us more space… slowly we looked around and Rin stepped on my foot! "Ouch!" I cried. " OMGosh! I'm so sorry Len!" she said… "Don't worry about it just enjoy the dance-?" I question as the music slowly faid…

Slowly I took Rin's hand I twirled her around and laughed she did too… I lead Rin into the garden of our school where the moon's light shines so perfectly and the fountain is still running, the flowers are blooming…I stopped, turned around and faced her…DON'T CHICKEN OUT!

"Rin… I've been feeling this for a while now, and I all I want to do is say it for the weight on my back would be lifted!... Rin… I-uh… I-I-I want you to know that… that… that…"

"That?"

"That I like you! I LOVE You! I liked you since we were kids and my feelings grew as time flew by… so Rin…" I kneeled on my left side.

"**Will you be my girlfriend?" **

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I Know I'm not good at these things! But I wanted to share! So hope you like it!<strong>


	7. Her answer and new enemy!

**Short Chapter… its just about how they got together and how will someone tries to break them apart… **

**I would like to thank:**

**Xitlalit123**

**MusicInJenn**

**And the guy who said he love new chapters… for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything except my plot...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

Len is leading me to our school garden tonight… we stopped in front of the fountain… and Len turned around. He began speaking,

"Rin… I've been feeling this for a while now, and I all I want to do is say it for the weight on my back would be lifted!... Rin… I-uh… I-I-I want you to know that… that… that…"

OMGosh! Is this a confession? **(A/N: No Duh!)** "That?" I asked, I'm kind of felling impatient with all of his stuttering but he looks so cute!

"That I like you! I LOVE You! I liked you since we were kids and my feelings grew as time flew by… so Rin…" he kneeled on his left knee…

**"****Will you be my girlfriend?" **he asked…

"…"

"… Len…" I kneeled in front of him and slowly moved closer to his face…

"Yes… I want to be your girlfriend…" I answered and slowly we close the gap between our faces… I know I'm blushing crimson-red right now… but who cares as long as I answered Len…

His lips were soft and warm… it was just a simple kiss but it was worth it… the kiss was amazing though it was short.

Len stood up and I stood up next… I touched my lips, I could still feel Len's lips… I want to touch his lips again… I'm looking at the ground but I'm smiling… and suddenly Len hugged me tightly, I whispered " I LOVE you too, Len."

"Come on, let's go inside they might wonder where have we've been…" Len said, I nodded then we went inside the Function hall.

I'm still blushing because Len is holding my hand and the kiss keeps repeating and repeating in my head… I never thought this day would ever happen… tee hee…

* * *

><p><strong>Main P.O.V<strong>

As the two Blondes went back to the Hall… there's a girl hiding behind of one of the bushes on the garden, a girl with green shoulder length hair is angry and shocked of what she had seen… the girl is a major fan girl of Len, she doesn't want any other girl to have Len… she went back to the hall and thought of an idea on how to steal his precious Len…

* * *

><p>*Back to the Function Hall*<p>

The two blondes came, they went to their friends, their friends suddenly threw them too many questions…

"Where did you 2 went?"

"What did you 2 do?"

"What happened?"

"Did you guys kiss?"

"What took you guys so long?"

"Is there something you want to tell us?"

"LEN! What did you do to our Rinny!"

"I'll kill you is she got pregnant!"

"Did you guys finally started dating!"

Too many questions and all of those questions made the blondes blush…

"Ano girls… I'll just tell you some other time… uhm… let's just enjoy the celebration!" Rin suggested. Everyone just nodded and continued to enjoy the party…

* * *

><p>*Time Skip 10:04 pm*<p>

The party ended after 3hours of Fun and Happiness soon everyone is heading towards the exit… the boys being gentleman took/assists their girlfriends home safely… which Len to Rin…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I didn't know Len had a car!

"Well my father bought it for me on my 15th birthday… you like it?" he said… he knew what I was thinking? "H-how d-did you know what was I thinking?" I asked.

"Well… it was obvious that you were shocked when you saw the car… but its really late, shall we go now princess?" he asked smirking… I blushed… stupid Len.

"O-okay…" I answered.

I entered his car and seated besides Len, and then he started the engine…

* * *

><p>Soon we reached our homes but he parked the car on their garage… so I'm at Len's…<p>

"Did you enjoy the party?" he asked as I get out of his car… "Pretty much… mostly…" I stopped. "About?" he asked… "Nothing" "Okay…"

I was supposed to walk over my house but Len grabbed my wrist and pouted… What?

"Where's my good bye kiss?" he whined…

I walked towards him and kissed him softly in the lips shortly "Goodnight… I love you…" I said…

"Goodnight… bunny-chan, Heart you too…" he smiled. And with that I walked towards home…

* * *

><p>As I entered mom was waiting for me at the couch… "So how was the party?" she asked.<p>

"Awesome!... Greatest party ever! Well goodnight mom… I'm kinda tired I'll tell you all tomorrow, 'kay? Bye…" I said. I wanna sleep…

I walked towards my room, went to my closet and picked a nightgown, I went towards the bathroom changed and sleep…. Goodnight World!

* * *

><p><strong>Uhh…. I'm sleepy… I started this at 10 and finished it at 11 : 30 pm… sleepy sleepy… <strong>

**Review!**


	8. Date!

**HELL YEAH! I'm SUPER FREAKING LATE!**

**OKAY! Since uhm… I just signed up in fanfiction in 2 months, 1 week, and 2 or 3 days… I haven't seen the guys who had favorite my story so… I'm terribly sorry if I'm going to thank you this late… ehh… sorry…**

**So! THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH!**

**Animemoore**

**Cleomekitty**

**Kodamnation**

**MewMewApple101**

**Vocaloidtani**

**Xitlalit123**

**Xitlalit123: so yeah! Thanks for reviewing and by the way I really tried my best making this long… so hope you like it!**

**Domo-Chii: well… I'm going to reveal the girl in this chapter, and yeah I like fluffiness too…! THANK YOU for REVIEWING! **

**Addictedzeloocah: well.. just like what I said I'm going to reveal the girl in this chapter… by the way! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Hell! i cant!~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V (AN: sorry guys if I cant write a boy's point of view, I'm not much of a…, well you get the point, I'm not good at it that's all…)**

Today is the best day ever!

So I watched Rin enter her house *sighs dreamily* I love her so much… as I enter our house, I got glomped **(A/N: HEY! Our ms word doesn't have a 'glomp' word, awkward) **by my mom…

"LENNY, DID RIN ANSWER YOU ALREADY! THAT FAST! SQUEEE! But we just moved in a week ago? And you and Rin are dating! OHMYGOSH!" gulp… what the hell?

"Son, my, my, my, you're growing up… hitting on Rin like that! Good Job!" dad said patting me on the back while mom continues to hug me like a soft teddy bear…

"M-mom C-cant b-b-breathe!" I exclaimed. "Oops… he-he sorry sweetie, we just got excited seeing you and Rin kissing on the front yard, and us watching on the window… he-he." mom said. Whooo finally I can breathe… "Mom! You guys saw that?" oh noes…

"YES! And we want an explanation right now!" she demanded.

"Okay, okay, geez you guys are more excited than I am…" I said really really getting annoyed. "Well, it's because I want my grandchildren! Hmph!" Mom said, I blushed.

"Mom were too young for that!" I exclaimed although I really want to have s-SLAP ! snap out of it you perverted alien!...

"Fine, fine just tell us what happened!" dad said eagerly.

"Dad, Mom, I know you guys know that I love Rin… so what happened is that I confessed to Rin on the celebration and turns out to be she has the same mutual feeling… so that's it there's nothing more to explain… okay." I said tiredly. I'm sleepy for goodness sake!

"Fine, fine… but make sure that you'll introduce Rin to us, is that a deal young man?"

"Yes! Now can I go to sleep?" "Of Course, night sweetie." And with mom kissing my forehead I went straight to my room, change into my boxers and a simple shirt… I slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

Buzz… buzz… buzz…

"mmhh… s-shut up stupid alarm clock!" buzz… buzz… buzz…

I reached for my alarm clock and turn it off… buzz… buzz… buzz… "WHAT THE?" I sit up and looked for the thing the kept buzzing and buzzing ruining my wonderful dream… ah ha! Stupid caller calling me at… 6:51 am I picked up my phone and answered it without looking at the caller's I.D.

"WHAT?" I answered angrily!

"…Uh… Rin?" holy shit LEN!

"…" I opened my mouth and tried to speak again. "Sorry about that Len, I didn't knew it was you, ehhh…. So what's up?" I said cooling down.

"Yeah… uhm… Rin, wanna go out on a date today? Since yeah its Sunday…" he asked. "…uh… S-SURE! I would love to…!" I exclaimed. "Okay! I'll see you at your house at 8 'k? Bye!" he answered. I sighed… this will be my first date better get ready.

I walked towards my bath room, I took a shower that is 15 minutes to make sure I'm really, really refreshed for the day! I walked towards my closet and picked something simple yet nice… AH-HA! A yellow chunky hi-low hem sweater with an orange tank top on the inside and a ruffled white mini-skirt, and a pair of brown leather boots that reached up to my knees but doesn't have heels, I put on my 4 white hair pins, and big white ribbon and of course my treble clef necklace.

I ran towards the kitchen to see my parents at the table, they looked, more like stared, and there is an awkward silence until mom broke it… "Rin sweetie, where are you going?" mom asked. "Uh… mom I'm g-going to have a-a d-date?" I stuttered, "With whom shall be my daughter having a date with?" dad questioned. "Hehehe… yeah, well you know him, yeah, he's kind, sweet, and caring, yeah… hehehe" I answered.

"Rin I asked whom? Not what kind of boy he is…" dad said. "H-he is… uh… how should I put this… uhm… L-Len?" I asked trying to know what their reaction might be; I looked at them and turn out to be I got glomped by a 'mom attack!'

"OMG! My sweetie is all grown up! Rin don't forget to give me grandchildren make sure it looks like you or Len, okay! Good luck honey!" can't breathe! "m-mom! A-a-air!" I am suffocating! She let go of me! Yesh AIR! I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30 am… WOW I wasted a lot of time… and then there was a knock.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

You can do this just, just knock and you'll get in as soon as possible besides I came too early. Rin's mother opened it for me, and greeted "Hello Len! Good morning, Rin's at the living room…" "thank you Kagami-san" I went straight to the living room to see a Rin on the sofa looking nervous and pretty on her outfit… wait… she's ready?

"You're already ready?" I asked. "Yeah… I don't like you to wait for me…" she answered. "Oh… okay… shall we proceed?" I said extending my hand for her to reach.

"Sure! Let's go!" she answered happily. We are walking towards the park but I heard Rin's stomach growl. "Pfffftt…" I covered my mouth to prevent myself from laughing. While she just blushed because of embarrassment. Awwww…. How cute!

"I guess you're hungry, uhm… let's start our date at the café near the park!" I exclaimed, and she just nodded.

I held her hand and lead her to the café; I went to the table with a window view. I let her sit down first before I sat down. A waitress walked towards our direction and asked "Welcome to Happy Latte! What will be our couples order?" we both blushed at the wait-uh… Momo said. "I'll have a uhm… what about you Rin?" I asked. "Ehh? Ah ano eh uhm… I'll just have Hot Chocolate, please." She said.

"I'll have the same as hers, please, thank you!" I answered, she smiled at us before she proceed to get our orders. I tried to make a conversation.

"So Rin, how are you when I left?" I asked.

"oh… well… I got more friends than usual, some were traitors and some were really honest being my friends, and that's how I got the gang… hehe!"

"oh…" I said. "How bout you!" she questioned, "Well it was fine I got some friends that I hang out with…" I answered.

* * *

><p>After a few seconds our drinks came. "Here you go… enjoy!" Momo said. We thanked her and she went back taking other orders… I taste my hot choco… mmm…, this is good! "Hey Rin"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Do you like the drink?"

"Yup, its great!"

I smiled at her reaction, and continued to sip my choco.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes I finished my choco and went to the cash register to pay for our drinks, and soon I walked towards Rin to see her finished choco and she is just waiting for me…<p>

"Hey Rin. Wanna go to the amusement park?" I asked.

"Sure!" she chirped. We went to the amusement park near the café, they say its fun there, and so I thought about it, that we should go to the amusement park once I asked her on a date.

We walked towards the amusement park to see many people wandering around this early… there were couples, kids, married ones, old ones, etc.

Rin is excited I can see it in her eyes, so I asked her "Which ride do you wanna go first?"

"Rollercoaster!" and then she pulled me on a swirly ride, with loops, high peeks, I don't wanna go there! "e-he-he Rin don't you think its kinda high?" I questioned while scratching the back of my head! "uh… no! come on it'll be fun I promise! Please!" she whined. "Fine but just once and its my turn to pick what shall we do next!" I told her, "Yes!" we walked towards the ticket booth and I bought 2 tickets.

Rin walked up the front of the rollercoaster and patted the sit next to her, I sat down next to her and the ride began.

* * *

><p>I don't wanna ride that-that THING again, I think I'm gonna be sick!<p>

Okay now it's my turn "Rin lets play games! Like that dart board! Come on!" I excitedly said. She didn't say a word cuz' I pulled her like the way she did when we were about to ride that MONSTER!

"1 round please," I gave the money to the guy, I let Rin play the first round, and actually she sucks at playing dart boards, I looked around for the prizes and saw medium sized orange bunny! Perfect… then it was his turn he paid the guy again and Len grabbed the darts.

'ha! I shoot all of the balloons I need! I'm so good at these' the guy asked me which prize I would like to choose so I chose the bunny.

I walked towards where Rin is standing pouting, she didn't even pop a single balloon, but I guess she'll like this, I stood in front of her smiling, "What are you smiling about?" she asked somewhat angry, I held the bunny in front of her face…

…

And then I got glomped by the girl who was in front of me… she squealed, "Len! It's so cute!" she told me. My cell phone rang, I took it and answered…

"Hello?"

"Len, we'll be going home late tonight, make sure you guys will be home safely okay?" mom said. "Yes mom I promise… see you later,"

"Okay, see you later sweetie, love you, Bye!"

"Bye!"

'*sigh* they're always like that, what's the point of telling me that, geez, whatever… might as well just have fun with Rin, hm… should we ride more rides or we could just walk towards the par for some peace, nah I'll just ask her.'

I turned around to talk to Rin but she wasn't there, I started to panic… I looked around, but not moving away from the spot I stand on, she might come back…

Then I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I turned around…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

'Oh My God! Len gave me this cute bunny! Hm… in exchange I should give him something… I looked around and saw a shooting game with a prize of a medium sized monkey hugging a gigantic banana! Perfect!

Someone called Len, so I took this chance to go to the shooting game, I wanna surprise him, heh! I'm good at shooting!'

I paid the woman and took a hold of the toy gun, I aimed it to the toys, 'I may suck at a dart board game but I'm pretty much good handling toy guns while aiming!' I shot 15 small toys, never missing a toy I aimed at, the woman asked for a prize, and I told her about the cute monkey… now for the surprise.

I looked around seeing Len was still there but the look on his face is worry, and scared/afraid… well… I still need to do this.

I walked towards his back and lightly tapped his shoulder, he turned around while I held the toy in his face… instead of Len hugging the stuff toy, Len hugged me tightly, and both of our stuff toys on the ground.

"uh… Len, what's wrong?" I asked worried why is he acting like this.

He nuzzled his face on the crook of my neck, I blushed crimson-red, and he said, "I thought something happened to you, never do that again, next time tell me, I just talked on the phone for a while and suddenly your gone…" he answered.

"…"

"Rin… I don't want to lose you okay? And because of that we're going out of here and we will head to the park." He said, I nodded I picked up the toys and handed him the monkey, I saw him blush, awww…. How cute!

He mumbled thanks and we went to the park with our fingers linked. 'Geez Len! You're too overprotective and we didn't even have fun yet! Kill joy…' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I may be a jerk for ruining the fun at the amusement park, but I was just afraid, and worried, I thought I lost her, hehehe… I'm stupid right? Ugh… its just its our first date, and we just started dating as girlfriends and boyfriends and I'm gonna lose her already? Who wants that to happen to their girlfriends?

We walked towards the park, I led her to the bench and we sat down…

"Rin, do you want some ice cream…?" I asked suddenly…

"Yes! I would love to!" she answered happily, I'm glad to see her shining face…

So instead of wandering around the park we went to the ice cream shop… and as we entered a girl with shoulder length green hair, surprised me!

"Welcome to the Gum- Len?" she asked walking towards our direction…

"Hey Gumi! I didn't know you work here," I said… "Well my brother does own this place and he kind of need some extra hand… so may I take your order?" she stated,

"You first Rin…" I said, if I'm not wrong I saw Gumi frown a little bit… "orange ice cream!" she chirped. "Vanilla is mine…"

"it'll be here in a few minutes…" she said as she went to the kitchen or what ever…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Here you go…" Gumi said… before she left I already paid her so I wont bother going to the cashier…<p>

Rin kept licking and licking her ice cream… mmmhh…. Ice cream!

So I ate mine as well… soon we finished and then Rin asked…"Len can we first go to the park before we go home?"

"sure! Let's go!" I held her hand as we walked towards the park. Its still early, but it was fun, I led Rin towards the bench and we sat down.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and said… "Len! I had the greatest day! Thank you so much!" I answered "Me too…" and with that…

I lifted her chin and made her look towards me I kissed her slowly, its longer than any other kiss, and because I'm a guy… I licked her lower lip, and she granted me access.

I let my tongue roam around, licking everything I can, soon Rin joined her tongue fighting mine… after a few minutes we were out of breathe and broke apart…

"W-wow…" I said between pants… "y-y-yeah… t-that was … n-new! W-we s-should do it some t-time a-again…" she answered. I stared like she was crazy but my gaze soften because I enjoyed it too…

* * *

><p>After we regained our composure and breaths, I asked Rin if she wants to go home and she agreed…<p>

And then we walked towards home hands tangled with our toys on our sides.

* * *

><p><strong>Gumi's P.O.V<strong>

That bastard… thinking she's better than me! Hmp! I can be a better girlfriend for Len-kun! Just you wait Kagami, Len will be mine…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>So guys Thank you so much for those who reviewed, favorite! <strong>

**Thank you very very much!**

**Anyways the reasons why I updated after 2 weeks… is that last week I wouldn't be able to finish it. Second there is a lot of school work like** **performance tasks. Third this week we took our 3****rd**** periodical exam… and since its finished it Christmas Vacation, and I could update more faster!**

**Anyways! Hope you liked the new chapter!**


	9. Mistake

**Hi guys! Here in the Philippines it's Christmas Day! So Merry Christmas to all!**

**Thank you so much for the guys who add my story in their favorite list and for those who reviewed! Thank you so much! Forgive me if this chapter is short, well its because I don't really much have time for today, and because it Christmas Day! Gomen!**

**Anyways… sorry for being late again, well it's because we went to our cousin's family reunion for 2 days… so again I'm very, very sorry…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**random chick 8D: well thanks if you think that my story is great… but there are more greater and better stories than mine, so keep looking! Thank You So Much! **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**  
><strong>

**domo-chii: Thanks for Reviewing! MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
><strong>

**Xitlalit123: thanks for supporting my story, I hope you're not waiting too long… and yeah thanks again for reviewing. **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**  
><strong>

**Guys it means a lot to me, and because of you guys I continue writing! Thank you again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gumi's P.O.V (1 and half week later)<strong>

'Stupid Kagami! Grrrr! If I get my hands on her she will die… *insert evil laugh* She thinks she's better… no way! I'm so much better than her… why did Len chose her anyway? No matter I will have Len today… and there's nothing she can do about it… Len will be mine, and I will use my awesome plan to defeat her!'

I walked towards my second period subject to see Kagami and Len-sama… grrr! Just seeing her makes my blood boil. I tried to ignore them and continued to walk towards my destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

Wow! Len and I have been dating for one and a half weeks… teehee!

He's so sweet!

I hope he wont leave me for another girl, I know it's the impossible because every boy can leave you if they want to but we just started dating so I hope he won't do that.

Well here we are in our third period subject…, ughhh… I'm hungry I don't know how much long!

**RING! RING! RING!**

YAY! The bell! Oh-la-la~! I wonder what mom cooked for me today. I waited for Len to get his bento and proceed to the cafeteria.

Miku, Teto and Neru also their boyfriends are there waiting for us, and as usual Luka and Meiko and their boyfriends aren't here…

*sigh* finally lunch.

"Hey Guys!" Miku waved to us, I waved back, running into their direction while holding Len's hand. I smiled to them, 'at least I'm not the only one single in our group anymore… it sucks you know!' I sat down and pat the sit next to me to make Len sit next to me. When he sat down, I smiled at him… and began unpacking my lunch.

* * *

><p>"hmmm-mmm! That was amazing! Man I'm stuffed! Mom is the best cook ever…" I exclaimed after eating my lunch, I looked at everyone, "What?" I asked, I heard Len sigh beside me, "Rin next time slow down at eating, it's not very good looking to see a girl like you eating that fast." He lectured, "Fine, but I was hungry!" I whined, "Still you shouldn't act like that," Len said,<p>

"She's right, Rin" Miku agreed,

"Yeah, even I can't eat like that when I'm super hungry," Teto said.

"Okay fine join forces…fufufu!" turning away from them acting like a kid.

"Rin come on… we were just telling you the truth, it's for your own good, please listen to me," Len said hugging me from behind putting his face in my hair, I blushed. "F-fine!" I stuttered,

"Aww! Bunny-chan's blushing!" Mikuo said.

"Hmph! N-no I'm n-not!" I denied. "Ye-" When Mikuo was about to debate the bell signaling lunch was over, cut off what he was going to say.

"Well there goes the bell… hehe, come on Len let's go." I said waiting for him finishing packing up.

When he was done we went towards our lockers and went straight towards our next class.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time Skip: Last Class)<strong>

'Only a few more minutes and out I go! Woo hoo!' I thought excitedly, rally its annoying me how slow time is when it's the last subject.

I didn't listen to the teacher anymore since she gave the assignment and in just a few more minutes, me and Len are outta here! Hmm… cherry blossoms are in full bloom this April as usual… **(A/N: I don't know if its true that Japan schools starts at April and cherry blossoms bloom at that month but I did a little research so I hope I'm not wrong)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Oh come on! Just five more minutes and its taking this long!<p>

Grrrr! I maybe an honored student but sometimes I think school like hell! And since I have a boyfriend, I do not only care about studying; I also do care about Len, duhh!

Geez, cant a girl have the time of her life, and to be relieved from studying too much, like hanging out or having fun. Well if you guys are against it well not e that's what I want.

"-in? Rin? Hello? Earth to RIn? Bunny-chan! Honey? Sweetie? Orange? RIN!" I snapped out of my thought, "Huh? What? Who? When? Why? WHERE!" I exclaimed.

I looked at a very pissed off Len… "oops I think I dozed off too much, hehe, sorry…" I looked down as I talked. Len lifted my chin up so I can see his face, as I thought I would see a very pissed Len, I saw a gentle and caring face, I smiled,

"Uhh.. Len wait for me outside, on the school gates, I'll just be packing up my stuffs," I said and he nodded, as I proceed to fix my stuffs since we were the only ones left in the room.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I walked out of the school building I went straight towards the school gates I saw the Miku and The gang, I walked up to them… why do I feel some thing bad will happen, I shrugged the feeling and continued to wait.

We waited there in silence until Gumi walked in front of me, "Hi Len-san!" she greeted.

"Hello, Gumi, uhh, do you need something?" I asked, she blushed and looked down,

"Uhh… I wanna give you something could you please close your eyes and I'll give it to ya" she said, I nodded, I closed my eyes and waited for the surprise…

A few seconds later I still haven't got it, but I know that Miku and everybody else were looking… I was about to speak when I felt something warm, sweet, and soft on my lips… I shot my eyes open then they started to close again as I was kissing back…

My mind wasn't working consciously since I am kissing back then something hit me when I heard someone on my right gasped, I broke the kiss and looked, only one thing was in my mind…

'**YOU FUCKING SCREWED YOUR RELATIONSHIP!' **

* * *

><p><strong>Miku and The Gang's P.O.V (More like Normal P.O.V)<strong>

"Holy shit! Guys I'm going after Rin, girls follow me, you guys take care of Len I don't wanna see his face!" I stated. Me, Teto, Neru, Meiko and Luka ran towards the figure who was running and didn't care about her things that was left behind…

"Len-asshole! Congratulations you messed up!" Mikuo retorted… as I can see Gumi was smirking evilly, 'this is her plan? What do you know a bitch wants to break our Bunny-chan's heart!'

"You planned this huh bitch?" I asked Gumi and saw her face in shock; she looked up to us,

"You did it on purpose?" Kaito asked, "Wow! You're too desperate! Perhaps too low to do that!" Kaito spat. "Len don't think that you're going away from this situation… make sure you pick up the pieces of Rin's heart to make it whole again…" Kiyoteru said fixing his glasses. "I'll tell Miku about the situation and we'll see what we can do… to make you guys together again *sigh* make sure to remember this day as a lesson Len," Mikuo said. And they glared daggers at the girl who walked away when they were talking…

* * *

><p><strong>Well… hope you liked it! Sorry for my language I can't help it… sorry again forgive me… Anyways! Merry Christmas! Hope you liked the chappie!<strong>


	10. New Kid and I Tried to Explain!

**HEY GUYS! I would like to say… BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO RIN AND LEN! TT_TT**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR~!**

**I didn't get a chance on saying happy birthday to them on the exact day! _**

**Anyways… for those who reviewed! THANK YOU! Anyways sorry for the short chapter last time… hehe…**

**xAnon: don't worry we'll get rid of Gumi! Anyways I'm not a Gumi hater it's just I ran out of options of characters… Thanks for Reviewing!**

**UrAwsome: thanks for the opinion; I'll use it for this chapter! Thank You for reviewing…**

**Xitlalit123: I hope you're enjoying the drama… :D thanks…**

**Spinkella: you gotta point, anyways thank you for REVIEWING~!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: nope… I do not own Vocaloid…**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I ran and ran, '_No this isn't happening, no this isn't real, let me wake up, I don't wanna be here!_' I ran quickly up to my house. Nothing matters right now; I just want to be alone.

I spotted our house and ran faster even though Miku and the others is calling me, I ran inside, into my room, I heard mom said "Sweetie, welcome home?" but I didnt respond I just went inside my room (locked the door) and jump into my bed.

'_Why? Why? What did I do? Am I not enough for him, that's why he k-kissed her? I knew it! It's too good to be true. Why did I even love him? It's been just a week and a half? The Hell? _' I cried and cried, tears flowing out of my eyes, my mom kept knocking and knockin' on my door, asking me what's wrong… '_I don't wanna go to school tomorrow… because it hurts, it hurts so much!' _

After a minute mom stopped and I heard footsteps, Miku and the others are probably there, now they're the ones who are bothering me, can't they see I want to be left alone? I folded my legs up to my chest, then I lowered my head… God let me know what they want and then let me rest… these things are too much…

"Rin! We know you're hurt… but please let Len explain, Mikuo told me everything!" Miku said.

"Rin, listen to us… what you saw was Gumi's plan come on, at least try to understand!" Luka the motherly one of us said.

"Rin, can you at least… go to school tomorrow? Please we're begging you! We'll explain everything!" Teto begged. '_Fine, I will, but I don't wanna see that guy… I don't think there's an explanation to be explained… cuz' if it's planned! Why did the HELL did HE KISS BACK?_' I thought angrily… after a minute everything became quiet, '_They're gone…_' I sighed heavily, my tears started to slow down, I feel so tired, and then I began to drift to sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>Gumi's P.O.V<strong>

I knew it! My plan worked! I'm so happy! Now the only thing I need to do is make sure Len will like me back!

I'm sure it won't be that hard… since yeah, I wasted my first kiss on him, also he kissed back! OMG! Can you believe that he kissed back! I knew it!

Though I got caught, maybe it is obvious that I planned it… no worries I'll make sure nobody will stop me; my plan will not be ruined…

I walked happily to my brother's Ice cream shop! No one can destroy my day… unless my brother will nag and nag again about focusing more about studies, blah, blah, blah… something along those lines. Stupid brother, I wish I could just live with Len-sama *sighs dreamily* bitches better back off… oh well! *skips happily*

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V <strong>

Miku gave me all of Rin's things that she dropped, I mean everything except her phone, and I am walking slowly towards our house…

'_What have I done? I-I'm so-so stupid! I did something that broke our relationship. Rin forgive me… I didn't meant to broke it, to broke our own relationship… s-should I c-call her? I guess_'. I looked at my phone, I dialed Rin's number, it rang, but she didn't pick it up….

I called her a few times after I gave Rin's things to Ms. Kagami. I gave up… I collapsed in my bed, I don't want to lose her, but why did I kiss back? Aghh! Let me sleep…

I forcefully closed my eyes… and then tried to sleep after a few minutes my mind gave in and I fell asleep…

* * *

><p><strong>Main P.O.V<strong>

Rin woke up early in the morning… feeling tired, she looked a total mess, she took a quick a shower, and got ready for school…

Rin's eyes were dull, it was clouded, and it wasn't the way it used to be, its lifeless and more colorless. Rin didn't eat breakfast and went straight to school. She was earlier than usual because actually no one is still in the room. She sat down, and began looking outside the window… Rin's mind is full of thoughts, 'she looked like a dead person', if you were with her in the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip *1hr. and 12 mins. Passed*<strong>

Rin still sat on the chair, many students noticed that she didn't even moved her head starting from the time they came… she looked like a statue, you can barely see her breathing, finally the teacher came, and also noticed her behavior, their homeroom teacher sighed heavily, Rin was always a cheerful and no one has ever made her this lonely, she was concerned… when she was going to ask what's her problem…. The bell rang…

The teacher sighed, finally the other students came in… everyone was inside, then she noticed a blond outside, she looked at the blond and noticed & remembered he was the new student that came from America…

The teacher walked in the middle of the classroom and silenced everyone… "Everyone we will be having a new student today… please enter!" she said. There, a boy with golden blond hair, with amber eyes entered…"Hello everyone! My name is Nero Akita! 16 yrs. Old! Twin brother of Akita Neru from class 1-C" he smiled sheepishly…"Alright Akita-kun, you may sit down behind Kagami-san, Kagami-san please raise your hand!" she said… this snapped Rin to reality and raised her hand, the said boy walked towards Rin to the sit at the back…

The two blonds in front of Nero aren't talking in fact Rin is the one who isn't even saying at least a word starting from the time Nero introduced himself… actually Nero found Rin quite an interesting girl to have fun with… since he thought she is kinda lonely….

First period was done and Rin just walked out of the room, her expression never changing from emotionless. Nero walked up to her since he didn't know which way is his next class… Rin for him seemed to be kind… she helped him, Nero and Rin walked towards to their next period, while a certain blond is watching over them with sad blue eyes…

Rin was a little bit shocked that Nero, 'the new Guy', got all of her 4 period subjects including lunch… so she just might tell him to hang out with her until lunch starts…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

Ring! Ring! Ring!

The bell signaling for lunch rang already… I walked towards Nero who seemed troubled a bit wondering who he might hang out with while lunch…

"Hey Nero, you know you can hang out with my friends, if you don't have someone to join lunch with," I said plainly with no emotions coming out from me… I know I shouldn't be this affected but, what the hell? This is my first heart break! What can I do it hurts!

I walked towards the cafeteria, I don't care if Nero followed me or not… I saw Miku and everyone else… I walked towards them, I didn't sit down but Nero did, "oh! Hey Rin who's this?" Miku said, "I'm Nero Akita" he interrupted me, I saw Neru widened her eyes, looked from her phone to Nero…"YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN AMERICA!" Neru shouted, pointing an accusing finger to Nero, "Why sis? Is it bad? Besides I wanted to comeback!" Nero replied calmly, I don't have time for this…

I walked away and I guess no one noticed, since no one followed, I walked towards the roof top… there I can relax… I stood near the railing, I closed my eyes, and then someone hugged from behind… I opened my eyes, "Hey Rinny~! What'cha doing~?" I moved away from the arms and looked back "WHAT THE HELL?" I blurted, "What? Cant I hug you~?" Nero said, "No, you can't…" I said still shocked from what the hell he did… "Why?"

"Because I'm taken!"

"Well that wont stop me from hugging you,"

"You cant hug me! Besides I don't like you and you're huggies!"

"Ouch! I'm hurt Rinny~! Now I need a kiss~"

"Shut up! Like I said I already have a boyfriend!"

"Well! Rin-ny! I bet he wont mind, besides who's an ass who isn't even there beside his girlfriend like a boyfriend would always do!"

"Nero…"

"Hmm?"

"You're 'Annoying',"

"…"

"I'm outta here…"

I walked towards my next class… I didn't even bother what might his reaction would be… besides I'm expecting an explanation even though I know things will be kinda different… I still don't trust him, he's a jerk.

*Sigh* I still have 30 minutes before class starts, I didn't get my "relaxing time" on the roof because a certain blond followed me… and bugged me for those 10 minutes….

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I didn't have the courage to eat lunch with the gang today; I guess I'm still an ass in their eyes for what I did. So here I am sitting on the outside bench of the school.

And right now I think I saw the color green, "Hi Lenny~!" shit! Gumi! So its because she's the cause of my break up with Rin, I tried to ignore her.

Geez, will this woman shut up for once! Its all 'Len~! Len~ Len~ Len~ LEEEENN~~~!' AAARRGGHHH! Shut up annoying woman!

"Len~~~! Why wont you talk to me! Rin broke up with you, so it means you can have a girlfriend! How about me!" she whined, I'm getting pissed.

"Len I can a better girlfriend, I promise, I'll do everything you want~" she purred on my ear… stop seducing its freaking me out!

"Len! Accept the fact that Rin broke up with you! Besides she's a Bitch-Slut-flat-chested-whore!" okay that's it! I pushed her off of me hard, "WOULD YOU FUCKING SHUT UP! You're the reason Rin broke up with me! And stop you're fucking whining, and seducing me? Hell its all disgusting ME! Why the hell do you keep bothering me! Go to HELL!" that shut her fucking mouth. I turned away from her, trying to calm myself, I don't care if she cries, its her damn fault I'm mad…

I walked towards my next subject and the bell rang, after I came in, signaling that lunch is over… help me, explain to Rin that everything was all a misunderstanding!

* * *

><p><strong>Main P.O.V *Time skip 5 minutes before the bell to signal school is over*<strong>

The two blonds who sat right next to each other still haven't spoke to each other….

Rin sat there bored as ever, she knew she would meet up with Miku at the front gate for their explanation, she just hoped that-that her 'EX' wont be there… even though that they still haven't really 'talked' and 'explained' that they did ended their relationship. Though somewhere deep inside her she just hope that they will still be together.

Len the guy is nervous as ever, he doesn't know how he would explain Rin the whole situation, maybe she doesn't even know that he would be the one to explain, Miku and the gang are just there to support him.

Finally 'the 5 minutes' ended and the bell finally rang. Len stood up quickly and walked towards the gate to see Miku and Mikuo there…, "Hey! Where's the others?" Len asked, "They'll be here in a minute," Miku answered. The three waited for the others to come, a minute later the five seniors came and followed by the three juniors…, "So… what am I gonna do?" Len questioned, "BAKA! You are the one who will explain everything to Rin!" Miku retorted. "Miku we should help Len at least…" Luka said. "Fine," Miku answered, "Okay here's the thing, Mikuo and all of the boys will help us, by not letting Rin escape, and the girls will help Len explain." Miku explained, and with that they waited for Rin to come…

2 minutes later Miku spotted her, "RIN! Over here!" she shouted, Rin hear her and went towards their direction, "Hey, so what are you guys gonna tell me?" she asked, her expression is bored.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

"Rin,"

When she heard my voice, she quickly turned around to face me, instead of seeing a soft, and warm welcome she'll give to me, I saw her glare, "WHAT the hell are you doing in here?" she asked bitterly, "Let me explain," "There's nothing to fucking explain Kagamine, I'm outta here…" she retorted. "Mikuo!" Miku shouted, "Sorry Bunny-chan," Mikuo whispered, he held Rin, with Kaito helping him, they brought her near a tree, Kiyoteru brought a rope and Gakupo tied Rin on the tree…. Three words, "WHAT THE FUCK?" I said loudly, oops….

"Now Rin, this is for your own good," Meiko said.

"How is this good for me? Let me go!" Rin said, struggling.

I walked towards the teal headed, "So… this is you back up plan or something? To tie Rin on a tree?" I asked, "Pretty much, but Rin she's strong she can punch Me and Kaito if we didn't tie her up," Mikuo answered. I sighed, Miku walked towards Rin I followed her, and then she began to explain….

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* Explained everything.<strong>

"Rin! Gumi kissed Len okay! You got to remember! This is the last time I'll say it I keep repeating and repeating IT! You gotta understand! It was just a misunderstanding!" Neru explained, annoyed, because she repeated it for the tenth time.

They began to untie the rope… "So Rin do you understand?" Miku asked, Rin walked away from the tree and the group they just watched her…she was silent, Miku and The Gang aren't around her anymore so she's free to run…. DON'T RUN PLEASE!

She turned around, and then she did something, something I thought she would never do, she stuck her tongue out, to us, and then "YOU GUYS CANT GAIN MY TRUST THAT EASY! AFTER LEN DID KISS BACK EVEN THOUGH GUMI PLANNED IT!" then she giggled and ran away. We stood there shocked by her childish antics, I sighed heavily, Miku patted my back, "Its okay Len, we'll still help you, we promise that you and Rin will be together again! Right guys!" she promised. "RIGHT!" they all said. I smiled, still its sad that your childhood friend doesn't trust you anymore…

"*SIGH* she's still stubborn like always…" Luka said.

And with that, we all went back home…. Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Muhahaha! Happy New Year Guys!<strong>

**May you guys have a WONDERFUL YEAR!**

**YEAR of the Water Dragon! Anyways I hope you guys liked the new Chapter!**

**Ja Ne!**

_**De **_nille_**Mi **_llen228


	11. Random Day

**HI!... **

**Uh.. I'm really getting busier, sorry… and I just wanted to say ****sorry**** for the late update anyways… uhmm… thanks for those who reviewed, add it to their fav. List etc..**

**Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

It's been a week since they 'tied' me up on a stupid tree, just to try and make me be with Len again, I don't know why I'm this affected… but still he kissed her!

I just got my things from my locker, I kept murmuring and murmuring to myself about what happened about a week ago then suddenly while walking towards my home room, I bumped into someone… I looked up, "ugh! Why do I have to bump into an annoying person, can this day get anymore worse?"

"Hi! Rin-_ny,_" Nero greeted, "Stop freaking calling me THAT NICKNAME!" I spat, "Wow! Someone's in a grumpy mood," Nero annoyingly-stupidly said. "Shut up _Nene-chan!_" I teased getting up,

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" he shouted, while I gathered my books and walk away from him "No way! Nene-chan! I like it!" then I stuck out my tongue, and ran away from him, to my classroom…

I got there and dumped my things on my chair, my grades are getting lower, and mom'll kill me! Just because of this stupid relationship…

Stupid Gumi! Stupid Friends! Stupid annoying Nene-chan, stupid Len!

Why are they so desperate about me and Len being together anyway? When Gumi is clinging all over him, trying to catch his freaking attention. . .

"Stupid World" I mumbled, I looked outside the window… its just been a month and strange things are already happening to me… first there's Len who came back and became my 'Boyfriend' then we broke up because of him kissing that carrot freak…, then there's Nero, that I just suddenly called Nene-chan, who I thought was nice and turned out to be a flirt… my friends tied me up on a tree, then for the past few weeks they tried to make me and Len be together again…

RING! RING! RING!

The bell brought me back to reality, it rang, signaled that classes are about to start…

My classmates began piling up our classroom which includes Nene-chan and Len, *snickers* and Nene-chan glared, "pffft-haha- mffhm," I couldn't help it, its so fun to annoy him..! LOL!

Then the teacher came in… Boo! I mean class is about to start!

* * *

><p><strong>Nero's P.O.V<strong>

Nene-chan, Nene-chan, Nene-chan, Nene-chan, what kind of nickname is that? Stupid Bunny… why can't she consider that I have at least a little bit feelings for her… yeah! So what! I have a crush on her! I know, I know she broke up with. . . Ren or Yen? Was it Ken? Len? Yeah that's it Len! The guy who kissed Gumi-chan!

Gumi-chan is one of the prettiest girls in school, second to Rinny! *sigh* I heard they tied her up on a tree… I wonder why, Neru-baka won't tell me, saying it doesn't concern me and it's none of my business… meanie!

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

*Sigh* actually I don't think Miku's plans are working… we tried everything… even apologizing but she would run off like usual… what shall I do?

Its been a week of trying to get me and Rin back together, still nothing happens…

Then there's another obstacle which is called "Nero", that keeps flirting and flirting with Rin… why does Nero can touch Rin while I don't? I-I touch as in talk to her, bug her; annoy her, standing right beside her! WHY!

Actually our last meeting, Miku said she had an idea, which I think is kind of scary or something… she said if it won't work then nothing will…

I don't know why I'm still trying, if I know that Rin keeps pushing me away!

_That's because you still want her and you love her! Idiot!_

Uh… Who are you?

_It doesnt matter who I am! But you need Rin, you still love her! You cant let that blonde freak be her boyfriend, do you?_

NO WAY! I'll let that happen! Rin is Mine!

_Yeah! That's It! You go get her! Remember I'll be always here watching you, and I know what you are doing!_

Okay? Are you my angel or something?

_*FACEPALM* I'm your conscious damnit!_

Oh! So you can help me?

_I can but, that's the only thing I can do…_

What do you mean?

_Give you options, opinions…. Something along those lines…_

Oh…

_Dumbass!_

Hey I am not a dumb-

"Mr. Kagamine?" I looked around to see everyone snickering well except Rin, "Huh, oh- what is it sensei?" I asked, "Would you mind answering question number 9 for us?" she said. "uhh… 4?" I said, unsure, "That's correct" she said surprised.

What do you know luck loves me- haha…ha… Kami that was embarrassing, I spaced out… _*snickers* _You! Get the hell out of my head, because of you I was embarrassed!

_Hahaha- you're too funny! _

How come?

_Nevermind._

I snapped back to reality and saw everyone getting up, to their next subject…

I gathered my things and head straight next to my next period… *sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>~Time SKIP LUNCH~<strong>

I walked out of the classroom, walked towards the canteen, into Miku's table and then the meeting begins…

Actually this has been our routine since the day 'they' tied Rin on a tree… sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I gotta get out here before Nene-chan finds me…

Iran out of our building and went towards the cherry blossom tree behind the school, this is the place I love… when I was lonely, when I don't want to be bothered… finally a time where I can relax!

"Haaaa~!" I sighed, I climbed the tree and sat on the branch, "This is more like it"

Then I fell asleep….

...

* * *

><p>I yawned I looked at my wrist, wait I don't have a watch.. what time is it? I looked at the sky… holy SHIT! I ran towards the school building, I ran and ran until I reached my 5th period. I looked at the small window by the door, I paled.<p>

Fuck I slept through the whole school period… okay maybe not the whole .. uhm.. the half. What if there's an assignment… I should probably ask L-Nene-chan, yeah…

"Damnit…" I cursed myself for falling asleep… I walked towards my house watching the sun set slowly… I hope mom and dad doesn't kill me…

After I reached our house, I quickly went upstairs to my bedroom.. I grabbed my cellphone, searched for Nene-chan's # but I didn't found it! Crap! I paled… and then freaked out for a while then…

"oh Well!" I smiled happily, and then I contacted… "SHIT!" I don't have classes with everyone in my gang except. . . L-Len… so much for breaking up….

*sigh* its better not to do homework than to talk to him, oh well!

0.o

* * *

><p><strong>I'm late. I'm super late! SORRYYIIEE! Anyways uh.. I guess I'm gonna end the story in 2 or 3 chapters! THAnk you guys! For those who read, put on their fav list and for those who reviewed! Thank you, I'll miss writing this! <strong>


	12. Try harder

**H****I! YO! This is Demi-d-Chookies's Couzin! Rh3d! I'm a guy! Anyways… I'm the one in charge on her account for a while, so if the story is crappy, please bear with me, she told me to write this chapter then she'll write the last one, so I hope you guys enjoyed at least a little bit of her story! C;**

**DISCLAIMER : She does not own the Vocaloids nor the plot, because it's mine! ^_~ (The PloT)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Two pair of eyes looked worriedly at their son's sorrowful look on his face, they've heard about the relationship between their child and its best friend; they also know about their son's mistake… that he kissed back another girl as he and his girlfriend are still together.

They care for him, they don't want him to look this sad but they can't do anything, because it's up to their son to save his relationship with his best friend.

The woman in her mid 30's approached her son, "Sweetie… come on, cheer up! There are a lot of girls out there, not only Rin. . ." she spoke, she saw a tear slip through his face as he sighed and lean against the window sill, "Mom. . . I don't want to lose her, I love her, and I don't want any other girl. . ." he answered sadly.

His Mother smiled slightly for her son truly loves the girl, "If you love her, you shouldn't give up, Sweetie . . . if you love her, you'll fight for her!" the teenage boy's Mom reassured, "Thanks Mom, I'll try, I'll try. . ." he spoke quietly, quite restored at least a bit confidence that he'll never give up on asking the forgiveness of his beloved girl.

**(A/N's couz : Lol! Do I sound crappy? Tell me okay, just click the Review button! C;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

Now it has been a month since the day I have kissed back Gumi, still me and Rin hadn't talked at least a bit. Sigh. . . What shall I do?

I groaned as I walked through the hallway of the place I study, many students stared at me, I didn't mind them, look all they want, and I don't fuckin' care. . . I kept walking until I reached my homeroom, I plopped myself on my chair as I lazily dropped my bag on the floor.

Maybe I should make my own move so I could really confront Rin without anyone bugging me or whatever, I leaned my head on my table with my arms hanging on my side, I miss you Rin. . . I love you… then the stupid bell rang. There goes another bell, time moves on so fast its been my 2nd month in school already..

Hmm… what should I do anyway? Think. Think. Think. Ah-ha!

. . . Hope this idea'll work . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

It's been a month! I admit, I miss Len, I don't know, maybe I should forgive him already… besides he is my best friend after all right? Yeah, I guess I could forgive him already, besides it was only a kiss…

_**Pfft! Yeah right! A kiss that could break your heart when your boyfriend does that! **_

_E-eh? Who are you?_

_**Yeah and I thought you're smart! I'm your conscious.**_

_A-ah sorry! But you may have a point, but still I can't break my best friend relationship with Len because of a simple kiss, right?_

_**. . . I guess**_

_Sigh…_

The bell rang signaling it the end of class and it is our lunch break… I have been avoiding Nene-chan for a week, its just I wanna be alone, although I have to admit that when I did not sit with Miku and everybody else. . . Nene-chan was a good company…

I stood up quickly, gathered my things and I smiled at the simple thought. I walked towards my locker, gathered the things I need for lunch and my other periods…

I walked towards the blossoming tree, where I slept last time, for the past few weeks, I have always visited this place, it's a sweet place that makes me so comfortable, it has a soothing breeze around the place that makes me so relax…

I sat down opened my bento and I ate in a comfortable silence. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Gumi's P.O.V <strong>

Damn IT! I hate her! I-I hate h-her. . . no matter what I do, he won't notice me! Why! I broke their relationship! Why cant I just- he just l-like me!

I sobbed and sobbed under a tree behind the 3rd building of our school, "Here…" I lifted my head to see a boy with golden blond hair and fiery amber eyes handing me a handkerchief of his, "Uhm.. T-thank you…" I said as I took the handkerchief, "Don't mention it, it's just I don't wanna see a girl cry especially a pretty lady like you," then he smiled, eyes glowing, and a beautiful smile… I was stunned and then turned around blushing like crazy, I was mesmerized by his angelic looks.

"What's your name, Greeny?" he asked, "E-eh? G-g-greeny? I'm Not greeny!" I semi shouted-said, he was a taken back by my answer and took a step backward raising his hands upwards, "S-sorry…" I looked down blushing, "It's okay. . . I'm Nero by the way!" he said, smiling adorably, "G-Gumi, I'm Gumi," I answered…

He held his hand out for me to take as he stood up, I took it shyly, and I'm still blushing crazy! EeeP! "Come on, we'll be late for our next period if we don't hurry up, besides you should fix yourself you look like a mess! Pretty ladies should always look pretty of course! That's why they're pretty!" I giggled at his statement. Then he led me to the girl's bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

_Heh-! It's already the last period of school, and look at this place it's so messy, I wonder how these students can bear with this place, guess I have to volunteer for cleaning._

Finally the bell rang.

I raised my hand, "Sensei, may I volunteer to clean up before I leave?" I asked, "Of course Rin, Kagamine!" Sensei shouted, I tensed at the mention of his name "You shall help Rin, to clean the room, understood?" he nodded. "Good, class dismissed, don't forget about your assignments…" sensei got up and walked out followed by my classmates, which left me and Len… Kami help me with this one!

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I guess Kami is helping me out today… Sigh. Here goes nothing, "Rin…" I said softly, slowly facing her. "Len…" she said, for the first time in weeks, before I could even say a word she already spoke, "I just wanted to tell you. . . I forgive you, but sorry I think it might be the best for us to be only best friends, if that may still be awkward for you, we can-we can b-be only friends…" she said, I frowned at what she said, that'll never happen… I love you and I'll never let you go.

"Rin. . . I'm so sorry… I don't wanna lose you… I thank you for forgiving me, but please give me another chance!" I pleaded with that Rin looked at me, I was now crying, and she took steps towards my direction. "Len I don't know…" she said sadly, "Please," I held her hand… she kept opening her mouth then close it again because no words comes out from her mouth then now I noticed a tear slip out from her baby blue eyes…

"Rin, I'm so sorry, it w-was only a plot, it was never meant to happen, p-please if I could do anything, I'll do it just to have you back… you don't know how much I missed you…"

"…"

"I only came back just for you, and it has been only 2 months and on the first month I was so happy then we never talked again after that incident, if felt like as if I never did came back… R-rin," then there more tears flow out of my face…

"L-le-"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe! Gonna end it right there for now, I'm sleepy! So Bye Amigos! Tune in for the last Chapter!<strong>

**~always remember this is Rh3d18 The Author's Couzin! Yo!**


	13. Love YOU!

**Ahahaha.. Yeah I know I'm 1 month late in updating… well it's because about school and me being lazy! My school celebrated our 28****th**** foundation day for 2 weeks actually, and since this is my last chapter I got lazy… sorry… :C -.-**

**Oh yeah and uhm… My cousin, Rh3d18, wrote the last chapter… so anyways… I'll miss this story but I actually lost my inspiration in making this longer… :D **

**Hope some of you readers enjoyed reading it! I would to thank everyone: readers, the ones who reviewed, and add this to their favorite list! Thank you all…**

'**kay 'nuff said let's get this over with…**

**Disclaimer: Crap, I do not own Vocaloid but I have my own Utau, also my plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

"L-len… I-I…"

I tried to speak but no words came out of my mouth… "R-rin, you know that I love you, and I can't bear one more minute, hour, or even a day! without you…"

"I-mhmp-!" I was cut off by another pair of lips on my own… more tears ran down my face, as Len kissed me, his kiss was desperate, oh… how much I missed his lips… the way our lips touched, his soft lips that I've kissed before…

He finally let go, my tears ran down my face… they never seem to stop…

Okay, I admit, I miss everything about him, I looked down at the floor, "I-I m-miss y-y-you. . ." I said stuttering, even though I'm not looking at him, I knew that he was shocked…

Soon he lifted my face, my eyes met his… "R-rin I love you so much… I want to be with you again…" he said softly… he leaned again and kissed me, but now softly…

His hands hold on my petite figure, down my waist, I hooked my arms on his neck, and I can't help but let a small sound… the kiss lasted longer than the other, it felt like forever, it felt so good to be in his arms again though I haven't told him that I want to be with again…

I broke the kiss and took a few steps backward still looking at him, though he thought I was going to run,

"L-Len. . . I l-love you, and since I love you that much, I guess we could be t-t-together…" I looked down slowly, blushing, "…a-again."

Then, the next thing I knew I was being hugged tightly by Len, I hugged him back and smiled softly…

"You… Y-you don't know how happy I am…" he said, "H-hey! Do-don't be such a drama queen, it was only a month! And let go, I'm getting squished by you!" I shouted…

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

Yes! Finally! I have Rin back, oh Kami, how much I missed her…, I finally let her go from my deathly hug, suddenly we heard a few whistles, clapping, and shouts… we looked at the door.

We both blushed crimson-red, Miku, and everyone else in the gang were there…, wait a second!

"Y-y-you g-guys saw e-everything?" I stuttered, "Uh… yeah?" Mikuo said. We blushed again.

"So since Rin and Len got back together without our help… let's celebrate!" Miku declared…

"Let's celebrate this with Ice Cream! YEAH!" Kaito shouted and Miku bonked him on the head, shouting "BAKA!"

"How 'bout sake?" Meiko asked.

"Tuna!"

"Leeks!"

"Throw a party!" I sweat dropped, is it that really special?

Suddenly Rin said something, "Where's Nene-chan?"

Everyone looked at her in confusion, she sighed, "Where's Nero?" she asked again, I felt a little bit jealous…

"Oh… Nero I saw him walking out of school with Gumi, actually they looked like they were having fun…" Neru said.

Rin smiled happily, "I guess Nene-chan won't be bothering me for a while, he got someone else… that would make him happy…" she sighed happily.

"Looks like everything turned out great, than we expected… come on let's go to the near by café!" Miku tuned.

We all laughed, and proceed to the café… I looked at Rin, her happy face, I'm so glad everything's back to normal…

I grabbed her hand and we walked hand in hand…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Of course we wiped our tears! and made sure we looked presentable!)

* * *

><p><strong>Haha… it was short and. . . crappy. XD<strong>

**Thanks Everyone! I would be writing another story though it's not a RinXLen story anymore… I'm trying on making stories about my favorite couples so, I hope you guys enjoyed this… I'll be starting to write my story!**

**Ja ne~! **


End file.
